csofandomcom-20200223-history
FN Mk 48
|altername = MK48 |type = Machine gun |designer = Fabrique Nationale |origin = |damage = 30 |accuracy = 85% |recoil = 21% |rateoffire = 89% |magazine = 120 / 200 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |used = |addon = 1× half zoom |system = mk48 |weightloaded = 9% |price = $5500 |knockback = 14% |stun = 50% |reloadtime = 4.7 seconds |source = Mileage Auction |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 32 176 (Hal.) |damageC = 38 256 (Hal.) }}FN Mk 48 ('''F'abrique N'ationale '''M'ar'''k 48)'' or simply MK48 is a light machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. It is a modified version of the FN Minimi. Overview The Mk 48 is a light machine gun chambered with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO cartridges that deals more damage than its original model, the M249. It has stable accuracy, moderate recoil and has a usable scope. However, this machine gun has low rate of fire and takes longer time to reload. Advantages *Very high damage for a machine gun *Stable accuracy *Moderate recoil *High clip size *Can zoom via scope *Light weight for a machine gun *Enhanceable *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Expensive bullet *Inaccurate at long range *Expensive *Long reload time *Low knockback power Tips *120 rounds of Mk 48, can deal 3960 ~ 7920 damage to zombies. *Due to low rate of fire, this weapon is not excellent in engaging Heavy zombie and 'Berserk' Regular zombie in ducts. Variant THANATOS-7= This is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is developed by the Aegis Institute and based on the Belgian MK48. It is equipped with the Thanatos Blade System which can deal continuously high damage to multiple targets inside the blades' radius. |-| VULCANUS-7= Developed by Aegis Institute based on the MK48, this machine gun is fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is applied with Vulcanus Parts System making it able to release laser trails which follow-through bullets along with a missile launcher to finish off multiple targets in a large area of effect. Events *South Korea: 23 February 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 6 March 2012. *Japan: 14 March 2012. *Indonesia: 16 January 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 26 February 2014. *Turkey: 6 August 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Users * : Used by DEVGRU. * : Seen carried by an SAS operative in a poster. Weapon Enhancement This feature is currently exclusive to Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. FN Mk 48 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. FN Mk 48 has the slowest firing speed among all the machine gun, so enhancing Rof stat is highly recommended. +3 of it will boost the weapon firing speed to 90%, which is standard for a machine gun, +5 will boost the Rof to 92% which is deadly in zombie mode as the berserk zombie cannot move any further when being fire upon. Mk 48's recoil isn't as high as some machine guns but should be enhanced together with Rof to futher improve stability. Its base damage is already high and the clip size is also big for a machine gun. Comparison to SKULL-7 Positive *Higher damage to humans (+2) *Lighter (-3%) *Cheaper ammo cost (-$120) *Cheaper purchase price (-$3500) *Can be enhanced *More accurate (+1%) Neutral *Same magazine size (120) *Usable scope Negative *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Lower reserve ammo (-40) *Longer reload time (+0.7 seconds) *Lower damage to zombies (-29) Gallery Mk48= File:Mk48_viewmodel.png|View model File:Y19s4mk48_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Halloween variant Mk48_wmdl.png|World model File:Sas_mk48.jpg|A SAS operative armed with an Mk 48 mk48.gif|Store preview File:Mk48enhadv50p.png|Mk 48 + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits tw3.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Ksg_kcobra_hk23_mg3_mk48_as50_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale mk48cp.jpg|China poster MK48_SGMY_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster mk48 indo promo.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Mk48_turkeyposter.png|Turkey poster zs_trap_20130119_1939230.jpg|In-game screenshot MK48Craft.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:Mk48_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound |-| Expert= File:Mk48_expert.png|View model MK48+6 World Model.jpg|World model MK48+6 Shop Model.jpg|Shop model +6 MK48 In Game Screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Mk48_master.png|View model File:Mk48_master_worldmdl_hd.png|World model MK48+8 Shop Model.jpg|Shop model +8 MK48 In Game Screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot MK48 Kaiser.jpg|Successed enhancing Mk48 Master Kaiser Trivia *Its firing sound is nearly similar as M60E4. *It is the third machine gun with a usable scope. *On the holographic sights, the words "KNIGHTS ARMAMENTS CO." can be seen. *Despite of being released officially in 2014, Singapore/Malaysia region has had the Mk 48 in the files since Culvert was released in 2012. While it went unsold during that duration, the Mk 48 can be still used - as players may obtain them from the Promotion reward boxes or Month of Fortune event (randomly). *All regions, aside from Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, removed this weapon's ability to be enhanced. External links *Mk 48 machine gun at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:Belgian weapons Category:American weapons Category:7.62mm user Category:Fabrique Nationale Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Heavy weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants